<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photos by Avan522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852442">Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522'>Avan522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Nicole Is A Useless Lesbian, Waverly's brazen, sexts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Nicole received sexy photos from Waverly and 1 time she sent one.</p><p>-</p><p>Nicole has never received or sent a nude or even a sexy picture, not that she minds, since she’s a cop she knows how dangerous sending anything like that could be, so the most she’s ever done over messaging is a few steamy messages. Which is why receiving a very sexual picture from her best friend in her new home, Waverly Earp, made her really confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole has never received or sent a nude or even a sexy picture, not that she minds, since she’s a cop she knows how dangerous sending anything like that could be, so the most she’s ever done over messaging is a few steamy messages. Which is why receiving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexual picture from her best friend in her new home, Waverly Earp, made her really confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Nicole was sitting at home trying to clean up her house her phone went off from the kitchen counter she picked it up and smiled at the name on the notification banner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly Earp.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She clicked on the message and nearly choked on her own saliva at the view of Waverly’s Earp in a tight red and black one-piece lingerie set, showing off her breasts and curves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Nicole:</b> <em><span>Waves I think you sent this to the wrong person.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She of course told Waverly but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> saved it to her camera roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waves:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh my god! Nic, I’m sorry I meant to send it to Champ.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reminder that Waverly has a boyfriend feels like she got stabbed in the heart, why oh why did she have to fall for a straight girl? She does that way too often, even her first crush on a girl was on a straight girl or more specifically her straight best friend, even more of a stereotype. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God she is so hot!” a hard and annoying pounding starts up in between her legs. “Waverly never said I had to delete it or I can’t look at it.” She finds herself on her sofa with her pants around her ankles and her fingers underneath her boy shorts rubbing her clit vigorously as she stares at the sexy picture. “Fuck Waverly!” her back arches off the back of the sofa, she feels bad for pleasuring herself to a picture that was sent to her on accident but she can’t deny that Waverly turns her on way more than she ever thought possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Nic I need your opinion on something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole leans back in her chair at the station and takes a sip of the sorry excuse for a cup of coffee that Nedley gets for them and responds to her best friends message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> With what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts her phone down and goes back to filling out the large stack of papers on the desk her phone dings a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Well I want to get a bra and I need your opinion on which one *picture* *picture* *picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole almost spits out her coffee when the three pictures of Waverly’s lace bra-clad boobs pop up on her screen “Haught are you okay?” Lonnie asks after he notices Nicole struggling to keep her composure with a mouthful of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, all good.” Nicole scans the pictures and admires the swell of the brunette’s perfectly symmetrical breasts all in different colored lace bras, red, blue, teal, it’s turning Nicole into a puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> They all look great but the red one is definitely the best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries her best to sound like a straight friend instead of her flaming gay self, which Waverly knows about yet is still sending pictures like this, she clicks off the brunette’s contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s watched Waverly date many other people after breaking up with Champ without even looking her way, it's slowly killing Nicole because when she loves she loves hard and fast which is why she curses herself out each night as she falls asleep thinking of Waverly. It doesn’t help that the brunette keeps asking her opinions on lingerie and other lace pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Nic I need your help again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Shoot Waves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really should turn down Waverly’s request to help her choose but she can’t say no to the youngest Earp no matter how hard she tries. She receives two pictures of her friend in lingerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Which one’s your favorite?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole reads a little too much into the “your” part since it's always “which one should I get” or “which one do I look best in” never “which one is <em>your</em> favorite” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> The black one is crazy hot Waves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs and lays down on her sofa with her phone on her chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to do something about my crush.” she needs to choose between distancing herself from Waverly or actually telling her that she’s in love with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IIII</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Telling Waverly that she’s in love with her went ten times better than she thought it would, it ended in a passionate kiss and a date for their first date. She wasn’t expecting their relationship to advance so fast but it did; their first date turned into fifth then tenth then their first time sleeping together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s just happy that her falling in love with a straight girl thing wasn’t a complete waste of time and energy. Nicole slips out of her uniform after a long day at work filling out paperwork and manning the speed trap, her phone dings loudly as she gets under the covers of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> *picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looks at the picture of Waverly in nothing but the redhead’s extra uniform shirt and extra stetson and starts moving her fingers on her clit. Heat shoots between her legs and her hands slip down her pants admiring the picture that leaves very little to the imagination with only two buttons actually together revealing the silky skin of Waverly’s mound and the curves of her perfect breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly!” she screams in ecstasy and slips her fingers out of her underwear before typing a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What brought this masterpiece on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Whenever I sent Champ pictures he made me feel gross but you make me feel sexy and wanted, I love you Nic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too Wave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart glows at their ‘I love you’ and she saves the picture. They’ve said I love you before but it doesn’t stop her from smiling every time she hears Waverly say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>IV</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole has gotten many private pictures from Waverly so she thought it’d be nice to send one back to her instead of just receiving them. She knows Waverly loves her abs, she makes sure Nicole knows it every time they have sex, so she plans her picture centered around her six-pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I do this?” She struggles to figure out the angles, lighting, and how to make it sexy, she does eventually figure it out and positions her phone over her face while flexing her abs and biceps. Her tight sports bra covers her boob while showing off her cleavage. She double checks the image before sending it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole:</b>
  <em>
    <span> *picture*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Damn baby I love you muscles! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may have never sent a nude or any sexually charged picture but waiting till Waverly is the best decision she has ever made in her entire life especially since Nicole knows Waverly won’t show her photos to anyone else… on purpose at least Wynonna is a naturally snoopy person so she wouldn’t be surprised if Wynonna makes a joke about her picture in the near future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wynonna: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you sending my sister nudes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the devil</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t help but think that Waverly is the most stunning woman in the world especially in a wedding dress the way her</span>
  <em>
    <span> wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks in a pristine white lace dress is just as sexy as all the photos she’s received from Waverly over the years, but she’s a bit distracted since Wynonna is about to make a speech and if Nicole knows Wynonna as well as she thinks she does something about that picture she found may come up, who’s she kidding, of course, it’s going to come up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, y’all! I’m Wynonna Waves’ sister and Haughtys’ best friend! I’m going to be honest when I first met Nicole I was a little worried she’d just mess with my baby sister’s heart like everyone else has including the one and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chump</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hard.” the audience snickers. “Especially when I stole my sister’s phone one day and found a not so innocent picture that was sent by Nicky.” Nicole’s face turns red and Waverly looks over at her with a small smile on her face from trying to hold in laughter. “To make things worse I scrolled up a bit and saw some photos sent by Wave.” it's now Waverly’s turn to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even after that unfortunate incident I’m glad Nicole was the one to steal baby girl’s heart, God knows Waverly deserves the best. So Haughtshit I give you my complete blessing to make me an aunt.” Nicole laughs as Waverly glares at Wynonna. “Anyway, I hope you two make it forever.” Wynonna gives her final wishes before walking off the stage, as soon as the next person is on the mic Waverly leans over so she can whisper in Nicole’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That first photo I sent wasn’t a mistake, by the way, I meant to send it to you.” Nicole almost chokes on the champagne she’s drinking and looks over at Waverly with a bewildered look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was kind of hoping it would make you like me.” Nicole chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Aw baby, I liked you </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> before then.” Waverly smiles and they share their second kiss as a <em>married</em> couple.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>